


AU|| “Dude I think she just got stood up”

by Mas_19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, theres background scallison but its just fluffy crap tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_19/pseuds/Mas_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had gotten stood up at the restaurant Stiles works at and Stiles being the dumbshit that he is decides to walk her home (Not because of his unreasonable crush, obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU|| “Dude I think she just got stood up”

Stiles glanced at her again, his manager sent him to tell her to leave.   
He didn’t even have the balls to walk up to her, Stiles though decked in his black work suit that he wore with a skinny tie and black shiny shoes, felt somewhat inadequate next to near her, well more than he normally feels. 

After his manager throws him a dirty look Stiles walks over to her.  
-  
‘Excuse me, Ms?’ Stiles stuttered with an apologetic look.   
'Yes?’ The woman sitting on table 24 said as she looks up at him, flipping her long fiery hair in the process.   
'I’m sorry but my manager says that you’re going to have to vacate the table if your date doesn’t show up soon…’ Stiles informs her awkwardly in a hushed voice making sure the table next to her doesn’t overhear anything.  
'Oh. Well you let your manager know that he’ll be here in about 10 minutes for he’s caught up in a traffic jam nearby alright.’ Lydia replies, her cutting voice contradicting the perfect smile on her face.   
'Alright then’ Her waiter replies quickly before speed walking towards the bar.

-  
'Scott!’ Stiles says to his idiot of a best friend.   
'What?’ Scott replies as he looks up from the message he was reading.   
'I think the girl in the green dress is getting stood up…’ Stiles says anxiously. 'So? People get stood up all the time’ Scott replies as he starts typing away on his phone, probably replying to a message from his girlfriend, Allison.  
'So, she’s fucking gorgeous and I don’t know she seems nice’ Stiles says running a hand through his hair.   
'Nice? You should have just said 'oh I think I have a crush on her” Scott says laughing as he watches his friend’s face turn red.  
'Fuck off’ Stiles says before leaning against the wall, arms folded ,'I just feel bad okay’.

-  
'Stiles, we’ve got a line outside; get table 24 cleared, now!’ The manager says quickly before smiling at the customer who had just entered with her family. 

-  
Stiles sighs before looking at her corner table again, she’s on the phone and looks as though she on the verge of tears.   
Even then she looked flawless. Her lips were painted the same shade as her red hair and the green dress hugged her curves perfectly. It’s no wonder Stiles liked her.   
He attempts to fix his hair that currently is in it’s usually mussed form that never really seemed to change before making his way towards her.   
'Hey, are you alright?’ Stiles says as he slips into the seat in front of he after he looks around to make sure his manager is no where to be seen.   
'I’m fine’ She says uncertainly, her voice cracking as she speaks.   
'Look do you want me to take you home or anything? I’m going on a break in 5 minutes?’ Stiles asks without thinking. His unreasonable crush taking control of his vocal cords.   
'No thanks, I’m just leaving. Do you mind?’ She says before picking up her clutch and walking towards the double door entrance leaving Stiles slightly more infatuated with her.

-  
'Dude cover for me’ Stiles says for the third time.  
'Fuck no, I’m talking to Allison’ Scott replies brushing him off.   
'Ill pay for your next date’ He tries slightly more desperate to leave.  
'Done’ Scott nods immediately

-  
'Hey!’ Stiles calls. Lydia’s heels stop clicking against the foot pat, she turns to see her waiter half jogging, half walking after her.   
He catches up to where she stands a block or two away from the restaurant. ‘What are you doing here?’ Lydia huffs looking at him standing next to her panting.  
'I told you I was gonna have a break soon and I thought I’d take a walk.’ He tells her after catching his breath.  
’In this weather?’ Lydia asks, questioning the cool air around them.   
’Hey you’re walking too’   
Lydia shrugs her shoulders, a little too tired to argue with this guy she still refers to as her waiter and motions for him to start walking. 

-  
'So um what’s your name?’ Stiles asks breaking the silence as they walked past the hospital.  
’Lydia’ she says as she looks at the sky,’ Lydia Martin. What’s yours?’  
’Stiles Stilinski’ he tells her, a soft smile making it’s way to his face.  
’Right so tell me about yourself, id like to know a little but about the person who just made up dumb excuse to walk me home’ Lydia says in a matter of fact kind of tone.  
Stiles laughs, his laugh cutting through the silent night before starting,’ I didn’t make up an excuse to walk you home, I’m on a break-’   
'Pfft yeah, at 8'o'clock at night you’re having a break’ she interrupts.   
’Didn’t your mum ever tell you it’s rude to interrupt.’   
'Yeah yeah, go on then’   
'Anyways um, I’m 20 years old, I work at the restaurant for some pocket money and I intent to sell my art work for my pocket money instead of this shitty ass job some day’ Stiles tells her while he rubs his hands together as an attempt to create some heat.   
’I didn’t expect that from you, I thought you’d be some businessy kind of person’ Lydia says raising an eyebrow.   
’Its the suit’ he says gesturing to his work clothes.   
A laugh bubbles out of her initially pursed lips. The sound could make anyone’s heart flutter.  
A smirk tugs Stiles’ lips,’ I’d like to know a little bit about the girl I’m walking home too’   
'So you admit it’ she laughs again.   
'Well I’m 19’ She tells him, 'I’m still studying. I’m doing law. I really like arguing and I just got stood up by my ex who was going to see me after like three years of being in fucking London’ she ends abruptly.   
’Wanna talk about it?’ Stiles asks, looking at her cautiously half expecting her to be angry.   
'No, you’re actually doing a great job of distracting me from him. I only mentioned it because I thought you might want to know. ’ She reassures him, a grin doing it’s magic to her already stunning face.   
'Good.’ Stiles replies before slipping his hands in his pockets as they continue walking.

-  
'This your place?’ Stiles asks as the pair reach a relatively new apartment building.  
'Yeah’  
'So this Saturday then?’  
'Definitely. I’m going to kick your ass at bowling.’  
'I can’t wait’ he groans.  
’I’m sure’ She says laughing before she walks towards the entrance of the building.  
As Stiles turns to walk away he hear her voice call out,’ Stiles!’  
'Yeah?’  
'Thanks, for walking me home and everything.’ She says, a blush making an appearance on her already perfectly pink cheeks.  
'Anytime, Lydia’ he says running a hand through his hair as he walks backwards onto the footpath so he can watch her go in.  
The second she does he pumps his fist into the air,’fuck yes’.  
His phone buzzes almost immediately,’ heard that-Lyds’  
He chuckles before typing in a reply as he walks back to the restaurant in the cold autumn air.

-

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, scottskiira.tumblr.com and feel free to request stuff!!


End file.
